User blog:JoAlter/Invincible Iron Fist
A Message of Appreciation: This fanmade servant would never be completed without the help of a fellow FGO friend. Thank you for taking your time to design and drew the artworks for him. Thank you for making such a perfect artwork for him. Thank you for your support. Wishing you all the best in everything! Thank you, thank you, and one last time, thank you! This article is about the 4 fan-made servant. Active Skills First Skill= Grants Self Evasion for 3 attacks. Chance to inflict Charm on target when attacked by Female enemies, 3 turns. (Target Charmed until end of enemy’s next turn.) Chance to reduce all Female enemies’ NP Gauge by 1. Chance to Increase all Male enemies’ NP Gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Charm Chance + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 53% |l3 = 56% |l4 = 59% |l5 = 62% |l6 = 65% |l7 = 68% |l8 = 71% |l9 = 74% |l10 = 80% |2leveleffect = Drain Chance + |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 53% |2l3 = 56% |2l4 = 59% |2l5 = 62% |2l6 = 65% |2l7 = 68% |2l8 = 71% |2l9 = 74% |2l10 = 80% |3leveleffect = NP Gain Chance + |3l1 = 50% |3l2 = 53% |3l3 = 56% |3l4 = 59% |3l5 = 62% |3l6 = 65% |3l7 = 68% |3l8 = 71% |3l9 = 74% |3l10 = 80% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Decreases Own Atk by 10% for 3 attacks |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 500 |l2 = 700 |l3 = 900 |l4 = 1100 |l5 = 1300 |l6 = 1500 |l7 = 1700 |l8 = 1900 |l9 = 2100 |l10 = 2500 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants Self “Defiance” for 3 attacks (Lock all Male Enemies’ attacks to self). When attacked by Female enemies, reduces Own NP Gauge, for 3 attacks. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 11.5% |l2 = 12.5% |l3 = 13.5% |l4 = 14.5% |l5 = 15.5% |l6 = 16.5% |l7 = 17.5% |l8 = 18.5% |l9 = 19.5% |l10 = 21.5% |2leveleffect = NP Rate + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = NP Gauge - |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 19% |3l3 = 18% |3l4 = 17% |3l5 = 16% |3l6 = 15% |3l7 = 14% |3l8 = 13% |3l9 = 12% |3l10 = 10% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank !!= Seals Self Presence for 1 turn. (Locked own Cards, Cannot be affected by All Skills, Cannot be attacked) After 1 turn, Change NP Card to Buster (Must select NP card to commence Attack phase, Master can select up to two more command/NP cards in any order.) Ignore Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. Deals 50% Extra Damage when in Sunny Battlefield. Inflict Burn （1000 Dmg） to self for 3 turns if the field type is not Waterside. *The Overcharge Level will be determined during initial turn the NP is activated.}} |overchargeeffect = If enemy is Female, Chance to Stun enemy for 1 turn. If Stunned, further decreases enemy’s Defense by 20% for 1 turn.)}} |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Stun Chance % |2c1 = 40% |2c2 = 50% |2c3 = 60% |2c4 = 70% |2c5 = 80% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |12 = |4}} |13 = |4}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |4}} |23 = |4}} |24 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |44 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |12 = |4}} |13 = |4}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |4}} |23 = |4}} |24 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |44 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |53 = |4}} |61 = |4}} |62 = |4}} |63 = |4}} |64 = |4}} |71 = |6}} |81 = |12}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography 由於寶具說明實在是又長又臭，所以遊戲中寶具的解釋只會顯示“各種效果”。玩家需要自行摸索。 |b5= ' Three Fire Emperor Fingers of Brilliant Summer' Rank: !! ''' '''Type: Anti-Fabric Range: 1 - 3 Maximum Target: 3 parts on the Target’s body China Flames “The Summer is full of energy! The Energy of FIRE!!!” Yes, what a perfect timing to show off his secret technique, mastered through years of continuous training. Three consecutive palm attacks of burning heat, with temperature capable of melting rocks and instantly vaporizing water. Because the NP description is too complicated, the NP text in the game will only displays “Various Effects”. The actual effects are up to the player to find out. }} Trivia *'Suen Manha' is based on the parody character “Invincible Iron Fist Sun Zhongshan”, featured in the 1993 Hongkong film: The Tigers: The Legend of Canton. Although the movie was a box office failure, the parody character became widespread over the internet. Eventually a series of fanmade manga was published on the internet, featuring various other famous Chinese and foreign people, depicted as ultimate martial arts masters. **Unfortunately though, his information page, and fanmade manga are all Chinese only. (His wiki page is available in Japanese so if you are confident enough, you can look up on it here: https://ja.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/鉄拳無敵孫中山 ) **'Suen Manha' is the Cantonese pinyin for Sun Wen Xia. **Xia is referred to his status as Summer servant. **His skill “Swimming Ways of Five Rights” is based on the constitution theory “Constitutions of Five Rights” devised by Sun Yatsen. **His skill “BEACH SEED” is a gag on Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED. *He is the first servant to have a type-changing Noble Phantasm. *His min and max HP & ATK values, ascension and skill items are identical to Martha (Ruler). *The reason why he has so many demerits is because during skill set design, I had Tokugawa Shigeshige on my mind, as their personalities are very similar (kindhearted, tough, have secret XXXX, always being the unlucky one.) **His VA also voiced for Shogun-dono. LOL *I have the mind to make him for a long time but I wasn’t sure whether to make him first or his serious, politician variant first. But then I remembered how much I hated politics therefore you might never see me doing a politician. *Thank you, hope you all liked him. See you again next time! Category:Blog posts